The present invention relates to harmonizing colors and, more an particularly, relates to coordinating specific colors from a broader range of color combinations.
The following patent application for related subject matter, xe2x80x9cCOLOR PREFERENCE SELF-HELP SYSTEMxe2x80x9d (Attorney Docket No. 4165.107811), incorporated herein by reference, has been filed concurrently with the present application by the inventor of the present application.
We are often unsure whether a particular combination of colors is a success. In fact, we often rely upon our friends who may also be unsure whether the color combination works or may even be unwilling to be honest whether the colors match. Other means of determining the compatibility are often just as unreliable.
There are, however, some devices available for coordinating colors. Unfortunately, the bleeding nature of color makes it almost impossible to match colors from any of the extensive color charts that currently exist. Additionally, these known devices are limited in the number of available color combinations that may identify matches. Finally, these known devices fail to explain the ambiance achieved from the use of a particular color combination.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved color harmonizing system to stimulate one""s life style. This new device and method must create an increased number of orchestrated color combinations through a nonbleeding representation while providing a meaningful description of the personality or mood achieved with each color.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing an improved color harmonizing system and device. One can use such a system and device in conjunction with decorating, advertising, cosmetics, selecting apparel and paint colors, and any other products that involve color. The harmonizing system of the present invention increases the number of color combinations to choose from, eases the manner of selecting such colors, creates more colorful and vibrant color combinations and provides one the opportunity to tailor needs to a particular quality such as a personality trait or mood.
Generally described, the device of the present invention includes a plurality of color representations defined as base colors. Each base color is associated with a complementary color representation, a pair of split complementary color representations, and a pair of triadic match color representations. Each of the color representations associated with the base color are also associated with a quality or mood. Each color representation, including the base color, is divided into a spectrum of colors based upon hue. Each color of the base color spectrum may be matched with the colors of the spectrums of the complementary color representation, the split complementary color representations, and the triadic match color representations based upon a desire for one of the qualities or moods.